1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program executed by a computer of the image processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter may be referred to as “MFP”) provided with a touch panel display as a multifunction peripheral having various functions such as a printing function, a scanning function, a copying function, and a facsimile function. Using these functions, a user can operate the touch panel display to change parameters of available setting items.
Because it is laborious to individually change the parameters, some multifunction peripherals provide some preset-setting groups for setting items that are used relatively frequently.
In such a multifunction peripheral, desirable set values for the respective setting items are set in advance for each possible use of the multifunction peripheral such as text printing and photo printing. It is noted that the set values include parameters. A group or groups of the set values of the respective setting items are stored as a preset-setting group in a storage device, e.g., a non-transitory memory. When the user selects one of the preset-setting groups, the selected preset-setting group is read out from the non-transitory memory and later used for image processing.
Another multifunction peripheral has a function to allow the user to change set values of some of the setting items individually after selecting one of the preset-setting groups. In such a multifunction peripheral, the user can easily set most of the setting items only by selecting the preset-setting group, and the user can change the set values of some of the setting items as needed.